Secrets and Serendipity
by MyAlias88
Summary: HeroesxMoonlight EllexJosef. If The Company found out about their affair things would not be good...


**Title:** Secrets and Serendipity

**Fandoms:** _Moonlight, Heroes_

**Pairing:** Josef/Elle

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Up to 1x09 of _Moonlight_ and 2x10 of _Heroes._

**Summary:** If The Company found out about their affair things would _not _be good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Moonlight/Heroes_ or any of the characters in the fic.

**A/N 1:** Part of this fic was written before 2x08 of _Heroes_ aired so if Elle seems a bit less crazy, that might be why.

**A/N 2:** Its unbetaed so any mistakes are all on me. I'm still pretty new to writing smut so yeah, that might explain a lot. I think that's it, hope you like your prezzie anne!

----------

The moon was full and bright; its brilliant glow lost amid an endless sea of flashing city lights. Autumn nights in Los Angeles were usually nippy but tonight there was a distinct, almost eerie, chill in the air.

And here she was - on a Friday night at two thirty-six in the morning - waiting. A shiver zipped down her spine and her body shook from the sensation. She let out a frustrated groan before wrapping her black wool coat tighter around her body.

God, where the fuck was he? Didn't he know that she had things to do? Places to go and people to…well mostly to kill but hey, a job was a job. Just because hers tended to involve murder, it didn't make it any different.

A sly smile stretched across her face as she remembered her last assignment. Did she have to kill the woman? No, maybe not. But really, wasn't the world better off with one less rogue Company escapee?

Elle shrugged at the thought, her mind drifting off briefly as she lazily tapped her fingers on the worn brick wall behind her. Idly, her head bobbed to the muffled beat of music emanating from the building next door.

A few moments later the noise faded as the song came to an end. Elle quickly came out of her trance, remembering why she was standing in a dark, cold alley in the first place.

Letting out a huff of air she flipped open her cell phone. Twenty minutes, that's how long she had been standing there. Twenty minutes waiting in some Godforsaken alley downtown. Not to mention the fact that she was tired, seriously freezing and dammit she knew she shouldn't have worn these boots.

Shifting her weight onto her other foot Elle leaned back against the wall. She exhaled another aggravated breath intently watching the puff of air diffuse in the dim light of the alley.

Okay, she'd wait five more minutes and then she was getting the hell out of there. Her day had been exceptionally long. Tracking down her "assignments" could be an awfully arduous task at times. And this one in particular had taken its toll on her; to say that she was physically drained was an understatement. Not to mention the fact that in about two plus hours she had to be at LAX ready to catch the red-eye flight back to New York. She didn't need this, didn't need him…right?

As she contemplated that last thought a chilly gust of wind blew by her leaving a foul odor in its wake. Elle cringed as the foul stench invaded her senses. Grimacing, she took one step away from the overflowing dumpster nearby. God, what the hell was she doing? This was beneath her, so not her scene. Waiting here, looking all pathetic and weak when she was anything but. And she couldn't shake the nauseating thought that some bum had probably once relieved himself on the wall behind her – the wall that her two hundred dollar Marc Jacobs coat was currently pressed against - that thought in particular was seriously giving her the wiggins. Nope, not her scene at all.

Exactly five minutes later and there was still no sign of him. She huffed, shaking her head in the negative as she made her way toward the street. She hadn't even made it two steps when she heard the large metal door behind her _swoosh_ open. Music filled the night air for a brief moment before the door swung back on its hinges, a loud _click_ signaling its closure.

Elle stopped in her tracks, frozen, her back to the building.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked casually, not bothering to disguise the joking inflection in his voice.

Oh she was _really_ going to enjoy making him pay for this. Elle spun around on her heels completely intent on sending a few justified zaps his way but when she laid eyes on him her plans were instantly forgotten.

There he was, Josef Konstantin, leaning up against the wall staring at her, one eyebrow raised and a seductively predatory glint in his eyes. He was clad in a black suite; a dark burgundy button-down shirt fit tightly over his toned chest. It was a simple outfit really but the sight of him was still enough to draw a ragged breath from her lungs. Damn, the man wore a suit well.

Elle's admiring gaze slowly traveled back up to Josef's handsomely boyish face and when she saw his smug expression she quickly remembered her forgotten frustration. Her eyebrows narrowed as she stared him down. Unfazed, Josef's gaze fell. His eyes widened in amusement when he spotted an electrical glow, as bright as her azure eyes, radiating in the palms of her hands.

Man, she was a feisty little thing and he couldn't help but smile. Elle was adorable when she was angry, extremely dangerous and unpredictable but adorable nonetheless. And seeing how much he affected her never failed to amaze him. "Easy there firefly," he cautioned in jest.

"Okay seriously? Are you _trying_ to piss me off now?" she asked, raising her right hand warningly.

"So you're mad I take it?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" she blurted, her words dripping with animosity. "I've been waiting here for like half an hour!"

Josef carefully stepped closer to the tiny blonde, his voice softening. "Look Elle, I'm sorry," he confessed. "But I did tell you that I had business to take care of tonight."

She took a cautious step back, still deciding if his apology was truly genuine. The blue radiance gradually faded from her hands as she pondered his sincerity. Okay maybe she wouldn't electrocute his ass quite yet - but no way in hell was he getting off that easily.

"Really? And that includes me freezing my ass off out here waiting for you?" she shot back, increasing the space between them as she took another step backward. But Josef moved forward closing the gap between them and crowding her against the wall.

Elle tried to move away but he wouldn't budge. She huffed, turning her head and fixing her eyes on the dumpster across the way. She knew what he was doing. He would give her that damn Josef patented stare, she'd melt and all would be forgiven. Well not this time, not again.

But when he lowered his hand, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear ever so gently, she knew that her efforts were futile. Josef smiled lovingly, affectionately cupping her cheek before turning her face toward his. Elle unconsciously leaned into his caress. It had been nearly three weeks since they had last seen each other. And try as she might, she couldn't help but welcome her lover's touch.

When their eyes finally met and locked Elle let out a weary breath. Relief washed over Josef as she silently accepted his apology and he sighed, grateful.

Another cold wind whipped by as Josef leaned down. "Hey..." he whispered, his breath caressing her ear. "Come 'ere."

Elle tilted her head to the side and their lip met in a chaste kiss. But when she roughly grabbed the lapels of his suit forcefully tugging his body closer, the kiss instantly deepened.

Groaning, Josef responded in kind, pressing his body against hers. He pinned her to the wall as he kissed her fervently, tasting a hint of peppermint on her tongue. Elle's hands roamed higher, spanning over his broad shoulders and she eagerly returned the kiss, communicating her own need as she urgently sucked on his tongue.

God, it had been so long. Three weeks! How did either of them even survive without this? She marveled at the thought, her body molding into his. Josef must have been wondering the same thing because his fingers had ventured to the front of her jeans. A second later and he had already tugged the lone button free. He was clearly eager to make up for lost time and she couldn't have been more thankful.

He was in the process of sliding her zipper down when the backdoor of the club was abruptly flung open.

Fuck.

Josef immediately separated from her, his eyes glued to the club's exit. Righting her jeans as speedily as she could Elle stepped a good four feet away from Josef, hoping to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Yes, they were extremely careful to keep their relationship a secret but that didn't make either of them any less paranoid when they were together in public, alleyway or not. If The Company found out about their affair things would _not _be good. And if her father found out…well lets just say daddy wouldn't be too pleased with his little girl.

Seconds felt like hours as they both stared wide-eyed at the open door, waiting anxiously. After about eight mississippi's a young couple finally staggered out of the building. Relieved, Elle let out a shaky breath throwing Josef a reassuring look.

The strangers approached them slowly, stumbling as the man held up the wobbly girl in his arms. When the pair eventually reached them the man gave Elle a quick once-over. Apparently he didn't fail to notice her kiss swollen lips and mussed hair. "Damn…I'd hit that," he sputtered before turning to Josef. "Props man," the guy slurred as he turned, heading toward the street.

With a look of pure disgust plastered on her face, Elle determinedly raised her right pointer finger aiming it at the back of the man's head. Somebody needed to teach this guy a lesson and she was more than willing to volunteer for the job.

Josef was still chuckling over the whole exchange but when he saw Elle's reaction he was quick to grab her hand, pulling it down away from its target. And before she could object his lips were crushing hers, swallowing her protests.

Elle let the kiss play out until the need for oxygen beckoned. Then she reluctantly broke it off, pulling away from his hungry mouth and attempting to catch her breath. A look caught between frustration and confusion spread across her face and she sounded almost childlike when she spoke. "What the hell did you do that for? I was going to-"

"I _know_ what you were going to do," Josef interrupted, snorting as he laughed. Her pouting really was amusing at times. Anyone could see that it was a honed skill and she called on the talent often but it seldom had the desired effect on him.

"Oh comeon! That guy totally deserved-"

"Look, can we just forget about that jackass?" he lowered his mouth to brush wet kisses down the column of her slender throat. "I don't know about you but I've got …" he nipped lightly at her pulse point before sucking hard on her satin-like skin, getting a low moan out of her. "…way more important things to do…see where I'm going with this?" he murmured into her neck.

"Mmm, all work and no play makes Josef an eager boy?" she teased, enjoying the feeling of his oh so talented mouth at work while her fingers thread through his soft, short hair.

He responded, smiling against her smooth skin. "Yeah, something like that."

His lips swept over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and she gasped, pulling away from his grasp and looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "So, where's your car?" Elle asked.

Anticipation and anxiety shone in Josef's chocolate eyes and he was quick to answer her.

He swiftly took her hand, entwining their fingers. "Follow me," he urged. Complying, Elle huddled into Josef's shoulder, seeking shelter from the biting wind as they made their way toward the street.

She smiled to herself. It really had been too long and she'd almost forgotten how loved and protected Josef always seemed to make her feel. The only family that she really had was her father and well he just wasn't the affectionate type. So it was safe to say that the feelings which Josef instilled in her were a new and welcomed phenomenon.

One block and six minutes later and they were climbing to the fourth floor of a dimly lit parking garage. As they approached his black SUV Elle couldn't help but giggle. "What, no Ferrari?"

"After what happened last time, are you fucking kidding me?" he swore as he unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for Elle before climbing in the driver's seat.

She laughed at his response. "Hey it's not my fault those European car seats are so flammable. They're like a fire hazard or something," she continued in mock seriousness.

"Or maybe _you're_ just a walking fire hazard," he quipped, leaning over the console and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. After they separated Elle flashed him a wicked smile as she moved closer, straddling his waist.

Josef's hands immediately flew to her chest as his nimble fingers began working open the buttons of her coat. Leisurely, Elle ran her tongue across the seam of his lips, patiently waiting for him to allow her access as she shrugged off her jacket. Her own hands were busy struggling to unbutton his shirt and when the last button gave she moaned her triumph.

Sighing, Elle ran her hands over his strong chest reveling in the feel of his naked skin. And God he felt _so_ good. She needed him _now_, needed to feel the sweet friction of their bodies sliding together in harmony. Retracing the contours of his abs she released tiny, feather light jolts of electricity. Josef let out a pleasurable sigh, his stomach muscles clenching under her touch as the gentle surges tickled his skin.

His fingers stealthily slipped under the hem of her shirt and her breath hitched as he pulled the delicate cup of her bra down before roughly tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Okay that was it. Elle wanted him inside her like yesterday.

Determined, Elle's hands swept lower tracing the fine hair below his bellybutton. Finally reaching her target, she slid open the clasp of his slacks. Giving his zipper a firm tug she told Josef to lift his hips and he dutifully obeyed. One forceful pull and his pants slid past his waist, his cock springing free, hard and ready.

While she was busy divesting him of his pants Josef had already rid Elle of her jeans. His hands slid southward past her tummy and he pressed the heel of his palm experimentally between the apex of her thighs. Even though the lacy barrier of her panties Josef could feel how wet she was, how scorching hot.

Suddenly he was picturing his head between her thighs, his tongue languorously exploring every luscious inch of her perfect skin. Josef could still remember the taste of her, like warm honey on his tongue. And his mouth began to water as dozens of deliciously naughty memories flashed through his mind making his cock twitch painfully.

"God Elle, you're so wet baby, so ready for me," he muttered struggling to keep his breath even. Elle pressed her lips against his moaning her agreement as Josef pushed her underwear aside and slipped two long fingers inside of her.

Good God. A surge of pure pleasure rocketed to her core and she instinctively thrust her hips into his touch, desperate to relieve the pounding ache building between her thighs. "So tight," Josef stuttered as he began pumping his lithe fingers in and out of her.

The pressure built and now he had her moaning, mumbling some nonsense under her breath. Then, without warning Josef withdrew his fingers. Mourning the loss of his deft touch Elle groaned openly. What the hell? However, her protests were quickly stifled when Josef brought his fingers to his mouth.

Eyebrows raised and eyes glazed with lust she watched him intensely. Josef gave her a wink as he eagerly lapped at his fingers licking off the evidence of her arousal.

Normally a part of her would have probably found the act to be a turn off, vulgar even, but right now that was _so_ not the case. Instead, it felt like a thousand caged butterflies had just been set free in her belly. So nope, _definitely _not a turn off.

A slight smirk graced his features and he moved forward taking her lips in a searing kiss. Elle moaned as Josef's tongue slipped past her lips tangling with hers and a shiver ripped through her as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Getting back to business Elle lowered her hand grasping his erection in her palm. And the sensation of her warm hand on his cool skin had him panting, gasping for air. Getting the desired result out of him Elle smiled against his mouth. She began to move her hand, roughly rubbing the pad of her thumb over the head of his cock. Spreading around the collected moisture she thrust her tongue past the barrier of his lips.

Josef moaned, the sound muffled by the coupling of their mouths. His hips jerked up on their own volition, oscillating in tandem with her hand's steady rhythm.

After a good minute of this exquisite torture Josef began to whimper. And once her brain had finally registered the noise Elle pulled back a little. "Mmm, good?" she breathed against his lips trying desperately to keep from giggling.

His eyes locked on hers as he answered shakily. "Keep doing that…and this…is gonna be over before it even starts."

Elle let out a little laugh, a playful yet provocative smile on her face. "Huh, keep doing…" she slowly ran the nail of her forefinger up the underside of his cock, studying his expression as his eyes squeezed shut and his lungs deflated on spot. "…what, exactly?" she asked innocently. She couldn't help herself; torturing him was just too much fun sometimes.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that," Josef blurted out between groans.

Elle raised her eyebrows slowly, an inquisitive smile shining on her face. "Am I now?" She questioned as she lifted her finger placing it atop his nose and sending out a tiny spark.

He didn't even flinch. In all the time they'd been together she'd zapped him on the nose more than a few times and eventually he'd grown accustomed to it. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart but vampirism trumps electric superpowers any day."

"Huh…prove it," she challenged. Moving to send him another zap she reached for him but Josef was too quick, grabbing her hand.

"Cute," he breathed as he slid her underwear down her thighs. "But play time's…over," he announced with a flash of his fangs before grabbing her hips roughly and thrusting up into her.

They both exhaled deeply, awing at the sensation their joined bodies created. "Fuck," Josef hissed as his head fell back against the seat. They stayed like that for a moment, completely still with him buried inside of her. Elle had forgotten how big he felt within her, filling her completely. As her body began to adjust to his size she slowly started to move her hips.

Josef's hands slipped down to Elle's waist aiding in her movements as their rhythm gained speed. He watched her expression carefully; her cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed with passion as they fluttered open and shut and he could have sworn she was purring.

Before he could decide, she was grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep soulful kiss – the kind of kiss that shoots straight down to your toes.

"Fuck…you feel…so good." Josef huffed between kisses.

"Oh God! You…too," Elle whimpered. The pressure was building up within her and she knew she was close. So she lifted her hands up on instinct. "Josef please…I need…"

Understanding her plea Josef brought his hands up to meet hers, entwining their fingers. As if on cue, Elle shifted her head to the side exposing her throat.

Growling, Josef's eyes glazed over, chocolate brown replaced by the palest of blue. In a flash he bit down his fangs penetrating her skin; the coppery taste of her blood flowed over his tongue making his senses explode.

A silent scream formed on her pouty lips as he began a gentle sucking eagerly drinking her in like a lifesaving elixir. He had her moaning, mumbling incoherently. The duel penetration made her nerves feel like they were on fire as pure unadulterated pleasure pumped through her veins.

Continuing her movements Elle grinded down on him and began releasing streams of electricity into their enjoined hands.

Moving up and slamming down on him hard, she abruptly increased the electrical wattage emanating from her palms. Josef moaned against her skin and the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure only made him suck harder, drawing more of her blood into his body.

Sure it was sick, sadistic and pretty twisted, but it was also something more…intimate: honest. It was them, and she knew he wouldn't trade it for the world…neither would she.

Finally, the sensation his mouth was creating on her neck combined with the feeling of him pumping madly into her was too much. Elle came with a shout her eyes clamping shut as she called out his name. Time and space faded away as her release washed over her, sending her into white-hot oblivion.

Josef could feel her inner muscled contract around him and after a few hard thrusts he came, releasing her neck and letting out a guttural moan as his cock jumped inside of her.

A few moments later, after their breathing had calmed, Elle pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving off of his lap. Not in any hurry they took their time redressing.

Elle's cell phone suddenly rang as she buttoned up her coat. Glancing at the caller ID she scowled deciding not to answer the call.

"Daddy?" Josef questioned, resentment and anger tinged his words. He hated her father. Yes, Josef had never met him before and didn't plan to but he knew the way Bob treated her. To her father, Elle was just an experiment, a project, someone to control and order rather than to love and protect.

"Yeah," she finally spoke up. "He'll be expecting me to call back, give him a recap on my assignment …I should probably go."

"I guess you should," he sighed. Rolling down the window he watched her as she got out of the car.

"So…I…" Elle trailed off whispering through the open window.

They never said "I love you." Were people like them even capable of love? Lord knows she had been diagnosed with sociopathic tendencies of the Tom Cruise proportions and he was more monster than man. So really, what was the point?

"I uh…I guess I'll see you in a week or so?"

Josef nodded, a glimmer of something shining in his eyes.

Elle turned around slowly before wrapping her coat tighter around her body. As she walked away a loving smile crept over her face and she sighed, once again feeling the familiar butterflies dance in her tummy.

They never said "I love you," but there - bathed in the brilliant glow of the moonlight - it had never been clearer.

----------


End file.
